


Я — кровь от крови твоей

by lady_garet



Category: Earthian
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Poems, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_garet/pseuds/lady_garet
Summary: Электронный ангел в поисках себя и своей любви.





	Я — кровь от крови твоей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-18 для команды "Vintage Anime"

Кто мой Создатель? Тот, кто создал моё тело, сделав ненависть его неотъемлемой сутью? Или тот, кто пробудил меня, заставив биться любовью электронное сердце?

Я — универсальное оружие убийства. Мои возможности огромны, я неуязвим, непобедим. Но любой земной ребёнок знает о любви намного больше меня. Мои чувства слабы и беззащитны, и потому я вынужден искать опору в тех, кого легко могу уничтожить силой своей мысли.

Так сладко было обрести любовь и так горько — снова потерять её. Мысли об ангеле с чёрными крыльями привели меня в храм. Утренние лучи заливали светом влажную зелень деревьев, и мир казался прекрасным. Мир, который я должен был уничтожить… Дева Мария на сверкающих витражах, улыбаясь, протягивала руки маленьким чернокрылым ангелам. В этом жесте было столько сострадания и любви, что сердце моё дрогнуло. Где ты, Тихая? Я такой же, как ты, я кровь от крови твоей, я — твой! Прими меня! Я — тот, кто не знает жалости — сейчас в отчаянии повторяю твоё имя. Оно — всё, что у меня осталось. Мои чувства в смятении, я потерян и уязвим. Тихая, где ты? Откликнись!

Бог, которого не существует,  
выведен контуром на витражах собора.  
Мне в микросхемы впаяли неверие:  
ангелу смерти нельзя сомневаться.  
Чёрная кровь течёт в проводах,  
чёрные крылья станут серебряными,  
память покинет, тело предаст  
но имя того, кто мне жизнь подарил,  
в сердце навеки —   
как память о боге,  
которого нет.


End file.
